1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dental hygienic products, and more particularly to an improved tooth polishing agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Tooth polishing agents, including toothpastes and gels, are well known in the art. Most such agents containing blended ingredients such as an abrasive, a lubricant, a foaming agent, a caking additive, a flavor additive, medicine and water are generally known. The main ingredient in many tooth polishing agents is an abrasive, which is used to remove tartar and other stains caused by food, tobacco, coffee, etc. By removing these staining items from the teeth, the abrasive ingredient generally imparts brilliance to the teeth. However, the use of abrasive does not come without a cost. Many times, when the removal of particularly stubborn stains is difficult, large amounts of a tooth polishing agent combined with aggressive brushing is necessary. This action on a regular basis causes the surface of the teeth, and in some cases the enamel, to be removed, creating various problems with the teeth and gums.
Thus, there exists a need to provide a tooth polishing agent that can be used in small amounts, requiring only light brushing, which will just as effectively remove the stubborn stains caused by tobacco tar and the like, without removing the surface of the tooth.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an improved tooth polishing agent that generates negative ions in the mouth, effectively cleaning the teeth without the use of large amounts of abrasives or aggressive brushing. The tooth polishing agent of the present invention is constituted with the powdered form of a multi-element mineral, which releases negative ions when hydrated. The ions may contribute to remineralization of the enamel as well as cleaning the teeth. The multi-element mineral of the present invention contains a balance of elements, including silica-like perlite, pitchstone and tourmaline.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art when taken with reference to the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.
Not Applicable